


Sweet sixteen

by KitrinaFalcone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: Kitrina Kyle (Born Kitrina Carmela Falcone) is 16 years old and haunted by her inner demons. Her way to cope with what happened to her? Track down, torture and kill rapists, pedophiles and human traficants.





	

The metronome is ticking. My eyes are closed. My heartbeat is synchronizing. Tic. I breathe in. Tic. I breathe out. Tic. In. Tic. Out. I inhale the smoke. Tic. Tic. Tic. It gets faster and faster; the adrenaline is rising. Fear takes a hold of my body. I am the host of Terror itself. My heart is now racing, running for its life, to the rhythm of the beating drum. I open my eyes, injected with blood, as I scream to the top of my lungs. The therapy has begun. 

I find myself strapped to a bed, begging for mercy. But of course, he is smiling, his mouth stretches to his ears and swallows his own face, leaving only two rows of sharp white teeth, like the Cheshire cat. It gets closer to me; I can see the print of his large hands on the mattress as he climbs on top of me. I don’t want to look, but I keep seeing through my closed eyelids. I can feel his touch. I can feel the burn. I am sobbing, praying for it to end. What else can I do? I just lay there and wait, like I did so many times, and silently hoping to die. 

Suddenly, the ticking stops. I am back in the psychiatrist’s office. I am yelping, out of breath. 

He is sitting at his desk, his hands resting before him, fingers intertwined and his thumbs raised to hold his chin. He is staring, expressionless, behind his large glasses. 

I sit on the couch and cough, my head between my knees. 

‘’-You must fight it, Kitrina.’’ He says calmly. ‘’If you lost your will to live, then you’re missing a puzzle of the human psyche, and thus, you cannot be saved.’’ He leans back into his chair. ‘’Fear secretes a strong adrenaline rush. It is powerful and can make people do the impossible. A mother, once, lifted a bus to get to her child trapped underneath. Why can’t you break free of your chains?’’

I bite the inside of my cheek.

‘’-I just can’t, Dr. Crane. And I can’t explain it either.’’ 

He stands and come to sit across me. 

‘’-It’s simple: you’re not scared enough.’’ 

I frown, enraged by what he just said. I get up quickly, ready to curse at him. 

‘’-Not scared enough?! I literally wanted to die!’’ 

He nods.

‘’-Exactly.’’ 

I glare at him; not sure I understand what he means. As I take my coat and decide to leave he speaks up. 

‘’-You kept the fabric, didn’t you?’’ 

I stop in front of the door, my hand frozen on the knob.

‘’You did… Is it stored in your closet? Or perhaps under your bed? Ready to eat you whole like the Boogeyman.’’ 

I turn around to face him. 

‘’Bring it with you next time. But before, make that costume you planned to do with it that Halloween. I want you to wear it at our next session.’’ 

‘’-Why?’’ I reply with a shaking voice. 

He smiles.

‘’-You will become the Boogeyman.’’


End file.
